Neville's Guardian - Year 2
by Sharpe34
Summary: Sequel to Neville's Guardian - Year 1. When a Sith Lord crashes at Hogwarts, Dark Wizards get a new enemy who doesn't play by the rules. This is a story of redemption and hope. This story uses a mixture of movie, book, and game lore. Beware: rating will change from chapter to chapter, due to graphic violence and some suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: Friends and Relatives

**Neville's Guardian - Year 2 by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Neville's Guardian - Year 2: Chapter 1 - Friends and Relatives:**

Dae rubbed his aching eyes. While grateful for the ability to see clearly once more, the glare was giving him a migraine.

He sank deeper into the seat of the taxi, and pulled the wide brim of his new Bolero Hat lower to shield his eyes more.

Yumiko wasn't kidding, he loved the wide flat brimmed black hat. The almost invisible wards woven into the brim gave it a shimmering effect as he moved in the light. For the first time in over a year, he could feel the gentle push at his mental wards from the curses laid onto Hogwarts.

So subtle, he was sure no one working there, not even the Elves, were aware of it. He had said to the Potter boy he would have to come to the Cauldron for summer classes, and then never wondered why he hadn't. Neville stared blankly at Dae after he donned the hat and was asked why they never gone and gotten the young Potter for a break from his relatives.

Dae's hand's slipped into the new duster coat's over-sized pockets and fingered the toys Yumiko had supplied to supplement his own skills and weapons. Two combat-black Smith and Wesson Model 57 revolvers, loaded with .41 magnum rounds, one in each pocket, four speed loaders, filled with a mixture of Cursed and Blessed ammunition. Two collapsible combat batons, and 50 cased throwing spikes made from fulgurites. Dae shifted his shoulders and the canvas duster with a triple mantle, moved with him. It was the color of dried blood, and so spell-woven it was actually semi-alive. It had leather straps around his wrists, biceps, and over-sized buttons that opened and closed on their own. There were even loops inside the long wide panels just under the slits for the pockets, for his sabers to hang in so they could be drawn either through the pockets, or if the front was folded back and fastened, speed drawn like an Old West gunfighter.

He rocked his head from side to side, feeling the throwing spikes hidden in the layers of the mantle. _"Damn Yumiko, am I hunting evil wizards, or the whole flarking Zakuul Armada?"_ He sighed and rubbed his eyes for what felt like the 50th or maybe the 150th time.

Dae knew he was getting pissy because of the fight that was sure to break out when he, Neville and Violet got home. He was a fool for taking off as he had and not letting Rika know what he was doing. But that wasn't what was going to set her off.

Neville.

He had taken her son to America, and gotten him tortured. Brutally. Dae's head bounced off the side window of the taxi some more. He kept gently pounding his head against the glass in frustration. He would blame the compulsion spells, but, he never lied to Rika. His eyes met the driver's and the older man cleared his throat. "Sir, not that it's any of my business, but... you seem to be hav'n a spot of bother about your eyes. You came out of the International terminal, so... America for cataract surgery? I only ask because you keep rubbing your eyes and seem to be in some distress." The old man smiled and swerved the taxi through traffic with a skill that Dae found remarkable.

"Yeah, surgery, and picking my daughter up for school here. We're from America," Dae smiled a little. It was an effort, but the old man seemed nice enough.

The old driver looked pained for a moment. "From America? I'm sorry." He changed lanes several times as Dae let the statement sink in. For the first time in what seemed like ages, he smiled. This was why he liked Earth, these people were awesome. "You know if you would like, my niece's boy is one of those S.A.S. shooters, he's off playing in that sandbox, but he sent me something for my eyes after I had my cataracts done." The old man passed back a slim pair of sunglasses. Dae was about to reject them, when he noticed the lenses were glass and not plastic. Also, they had small circular lenses and tinted golden yellow, not the bug blue or green that was so common. "Those Service boys call them "Shooter's Glasses". They cut the glare way down, are hard to scratch, and the yellow lenses allow you to wear them even inside or in low light. A gift, for an American smart enough to bring his cute daughter here for school." The old man watched as Dae took the glasses and slipped them on. He grinned as the tall American sighed in instant relief.

"Thank you, sir," Dae said honestly touched by the gesture.

The old man laughed softly and pulled over at the Muggle entrance to the Cauldron. "Just remember to tip generously," the driver chuckled.

Violet and Neville had already piled out of the cab and grabbed the bags from the trunk. Dae slipped out and moved to the driver's door. "I always do. I may need a larger van in a few hours. Is there a service you would recommend?" Dae keep looking into the old man's eyes as he pealed off ten 50 pound notes.

"This here's the number to my company, if you give them a little notice, I can have a van here for you in less than an hour." The old man stared at the stack of notes.

Dae stared off into space for a little bit then nodded. He took the card and slipped it into his pocket, while passing over the stack. "Tonight, be here at half past four. Make sure you have full tanks of fuel, this could be a long night for us all." Dae looked thoughtful for a moment. "Will there be a problem if my student brings his pet owl? He won't be parted from it."

The old man shook his head. "Bahh, I'll chuck some papers on the floor in the back, it'll be fine." The two men shook hands and the taxi pulled away.

.o0o.

Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the floo and moved quickly to the side. Ginny and Ron appeared a few seconds later, following her exit. They were a contrast in attitudes. Ginny was excited, looking forward to any chance to move about in the big city, while Ron had such a sour look on his face it was obvious he didn't want to help transport the baskets of bread, rolls and biscuits for his mother. His eyes flicked around the Cauldron, and he winced when he saw Hermione. She was in jeans and a T-shirt, and was coated with bruises from wrists to shoulders. She also had a funky looking pistol snugged into the back of her waistband and her wand tucked into a modified sheath on her hip.

Hermione looked flustered. She was turning from side to side, wringing her hands and watching Rika. Ron followed her gaze and flinched. Rika was moving fast to the main entrance, looking pissed. Ron almost called out to Neville when he saw him enter, then froze. Neville and Dae had an extremely cute girl with short shaggy purple hair with them, and they all looked like they had all been run over by a truck.

Several times.

Everyone in the common room groaned at the sound of Dae's nose as it was smashed by Rika's punch.

"Lying, stupid, asshole SITH!" Rika screamed, as she pulled Neville behind her. She was shaking her hand, trying to get the feeling back into it after hitting Dae so hard. Her head turned and she looked at the girl between Dae and Neville. "You're Violet? I'm your new mom. Call me Rika, or mom, or whatever makes you comfortable... call that jerk..." her foot lashed out and kicked the sole of Dae's boot, "Dae, or Lying Ass. I guess you could call him dad too, if you're desperate."

* * *

Coming soon, Neville's Guardian - Year 2 - Chapter 2: Trespassers will be violated.


	2. Chapter 2: Trespassers will be violated

**Neville's Guardian - Year 2 by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Neville's Guardian - Year 2: Chapter 2 - Trespassers will be violated:**

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains graphic violence.

* * *

Dae blinked twice, and drew his knees up. He was pretty sure Rika wouldn't go for a crotch kick, but you never knew with the fiery Cathar. "Dammit, Rika, let me at least take my glasses off before..."

.o0o.

"Merlin's beard, Tom! A Gemi!? In HERE!? Now you have gone too far!" a drunken voice called out from a secluded corner of the tavern area of the Cauldron. "Bad enough you let some squib's were-whore pound on a mudblood in the back garden, but buying goods from that blood traitor and her brood? Then you let in some slut Gemi? It's not decent, kick them out, like you should have a year ago."

The room was quiet except for a few soft muttered agreements, then more boisterous catcalls from the group surrounding the elderly wizard. People were slowly building in volume as the mid-morning patrons stared at Dae's small group.

Ron boldly took a step forward to stand with Neville, while Hermione moved beside them both. Ginny reached out to Violet with a welcoming smile on her face, but Mrs. Weasley snatched at her shoulder and yanked the youngest Weasley child back with a hissed, "Ginny, no! Don't touch it!" Instantly her face went red, and she started doing a stuttered apology, but Rika's glare silenced the older woman in an instant.

"Mum? Mummy?" Ron and Ginny asked simultaneously. Neither had ever seen their mother do such a thing. They stared in fascinated horror as she shook her head, humiliated at her instinctual reaction.

"I...I don't...I didn't..I..."

Raucous laughter exploded from the dark corner of the tavern. "Even that blood traitor knows not to have a Gemi mixing with normal people, Tom. Get it the bloody hell out'ta here." The small cluster of men emerged from the corner to boldly press their demands on the shocked Innkeeper. One older wizard, obviously in his late 70s, and three other younger men, all obviously related. Two were in their late 20s, and the third was obviously the old man's son, and looked a hard-worked 40ish.

"Tom, I'm talk'n to you, listen up boy! I didn't take you and your slag mum in and get you this here pub for you to ignore your betters... Tom? TOM!"

The basket of rolls and sweet breads clattered to the floor, and were brushed aside as Tom dropped to his knees. His soft keening cries made the hair on the nape of Dae's neck stand straight up. Tom's nails were clawing deeply into his bald scalp, dragging huge long bloody gouges down to his face as he rocked back and forth, his eyes wide and not looking at the group that had entered the Cauldron, but at a point 50 or more years in the past.

"Lissa... little Lissa, you're back... they didn't eat you. I'm so so sorry. I had too... Uncle Tamish, he said I had to feed you to the boars... you were a Gemi... I had too... pleasepleasepleasenoo, forgive me Lissa, I had to, I was only 6, I had to do what he told me..."

"TOM! You shut your gob now, dammit man! Carrying-on over some Gemi-slut? Who took you in!? Who gave you and that squib mother of yours a life? WHO!? Now shut your noise, you, and kick that pack of scum out of me pub!" the old man commanded.

Dae's hands closed on Tom's wrists, and he gently pulled the older man's hands down. His eyes flicked to Rika, and the shocked woman moved instantly to his side. Her hands replaced Dae's on Tom's wrists and she started to gently soothe the man. Neville looked confused for a second, then gently taking Violet's wrist in his left hand, he pulled the girl behind him. Placing his body squarely between the men and her. His shoulders squared to the group, and his wand flicked up against his forearm, concealed, but drawn, and ready for a fight. Hermione, and Ron at the same time had moved to place themselves protectively in front of Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and the group of bigots.

Dae's hands cupped Tom's face, and he forced the older man to look into his electric blue eyes. "Tom, listen to me, Tom. That's Violet, my daughter from America. It's not your Lissa. I'm so sorry, but it's Violet."

Tom's eyes blinked rapidly, several times, he swallowed hard and finally saw Dae before him. "Not my Lissa? Not my little sister? You're sure? She looks so much like Lissa..." Blood and tears streamed down the tormented man's cheeks and off his chin.

Dae shook his head slowly, his mind touching Tom's, pushing gently at his mental pain, pushing it back, away from Tom's confused mind. He softened and turned down the volume of the taunts from the drunks, their catcalls, cruel words, as he focused Tom back on the here and now. "How old was Lissa, when... it happened Tom, tell me. I'll help you Tom, tell me."

Tom's breathing smoothed out, he felt the calm cool embrace of Dae's mind in his head, and found comfort in the iron will that let him stand against the terrifying memories. "Under two years, Dae, she was... 19 months old when Uncle Tamish... took us to Germany and made me... wrap her in her blankets and set her out for the wild boars to eat. I... he... mum was..." Dae could feel it, he was losing Tom again, the distraught man was slipping away from the cool tower of calm he had erected in his mind. So he did something totally unnatural for him. He drew the older man in, and hugged him, tight, letting him scream his pain into his shoulder, and tremble as his memories overwhelmed him again.

"Tom, it's over, Tom. Let it go." Dae held his human friend and sighed in frustration. Another person to care about, another responsibility. He was Sith. He didn't do compassion, didn't understand it, but the taunts of the drunks... that was something he could deal with.

.o0o.

Tom took only a minute, then gently pushed away from Dae, and turned to glare at his tormentors. He had found his center, the iron hard pillar Dae had given him inside his mind, and took control of himself once more.

"Out, every damned one of you. Get out of my place." Tom's tone was cold and firm. His hands were shaking, and his face was dripping, but his voice was steady. "You're banned, all four of ye."

"Tom, remember your place boy. This is my pub. T'was my money that bought it for..." The old man started.

"GET OUT OF MY PUB!" Tom screamed. "I paid you back a hunnert fold, Tamish! I owe you NOTHING!"

Violence was in the air and as the four men closed on the innkeeper, Dae stepped between them. "Tom, from today on, I'm your club bouncer. You want them out?" Dae asked evenly.

"Yes, please, Dae, all four, they're all permanently banned from the Cauldron," Tom said softly.

Dae's head turned and he looked the man in the eyes, and saw his resolve. Indeed he wanted these four gone, forever. His eyes flicked to Rika, then the children. His gaze was as ice cold as his voice. "Woman, try to be useful. Get those kids to the bar, get them some juice, and Tom needs a brandy."

Rika swallowed hard and nodded gently, "Yes, Master."

Dae's eyes flicked to the dumped basket, the ruined rolls and bread, and he frowned. His ice cold glance flicked around.

"You the baker?" he asked Mrs. Weasley. The shocked woman nodded. "Get Sunshine and the girl out of the way. They're in the splash zone." He took three steps forward and stood between Tom and the group of confused taunters. "Tom? Band-aids or body-bags?"

Tom sneered cruelly and hissed softly as Rika started dabbing at the cuts on his face. "Bod..." he closed his eyes, and sighed, "don't kill them, Dae, please."

Dae sighed. "Figures," he said quietly. "You four have til the count of ten to get out before I make you get out. One..."

The old man snorted. "The devil take you, squib, we're..."

"FIVE, TEN!" Dae shouted and leapt forward. His saber ignited with a gleeful snap-hiss and the purple blade sprang out, black lightning sparkling along its meter length as Dae landed midway between the two groups. A flash of green covered both groups and the four men groaned as they felt their strength and energy ripped from them.

Dae's hair exploded out from under his hat, the burns that the black Bolero hat mostly hid were instantly healed as his hair turned instantly silver and grew in a flash to over a foot long. In the same instant Tom's cuts magically closed, Neville's bruised raccoon eyes became clear, the twin cuts on Violet's scalp disappeared, and Hermione's bruises vanished.

All four men continued to groan in pain as Dae's grim glare swept them, his eyes flicked to the sides, two more men were joining the fray. He was crouched before the small cluster of men, the oldest and youngest were between the long trestle tables, the other two at the heads of the tables, and the two newcomers were midway between the stairs and the fireplace. Those four would have to either come over the tables at him, or go around the tables, perfect.

Dae's toes dug into the hardwood planks of the floor, and he shot forward, sliding on his knees. His saber in his right hand cutting through the drawn wands of the pair facing him. The old man's wand was simply cut in two, but the youngster's exploded as the spell he was casting blew back at him, taking off his thumb and two fingers as the energy was released.

Dae's left fist struck the old man's left hip. It was a blow so vicious, everyone heard the hip joint explode as the old man was flipped up into the air. His destroyed leg was still attached, but only by skin and torn muscle. It flipped up and back, the foot striking his own right shoulder blade before he slammed face first into the floor, knocking out his remaining teeth and rendering him mercifully unconscious.

Dae grabbed the wrist of the screaming wizard and yanked his hand up into the air as he rose to face him. His eyes flicked to the cuff of the man's shirt, and his head tilted to the side. "The hell?" Dae's finger hooked into the sleeve and he ripped it open, exposing the arm from destroyed hand to elbow.

The black coiling Death Born/Eater mark was raw and new. It writhed in the skin, malignant and sickening. Dae's eyes flashed gold, he saw the connections, all six of the men had the marks, the black lines of corruption connected the men together. He said quietly, "You offered them this arm? Then let them take it." Dae's swung to the side and pressed the man's arm to the room's central pillar. He struck the arm with his closed fist, the weight of his saber's hilt giving his blows more power and force. The bones collapsed, were shattered. By the fourth blow the arm was paste from wrist to elbow, and spells were starting to land on Dae's back as the other four men tried to get him off their young companion.

Dae dropped the now whimpering Death Eater and his left hand dipped towards his coat's slash pocket. A leather strap rose up, a collapsed baton gripped in it and he casually grasped it and extended the black metal with a loud triple clack. His saber re-ignited, and he started batting spells up into the rafters. The whirling ceiling fans dispersed the magical energies. The wards on Dae's coat shimmered, the insanely complex circles of Yumiko's magic spun faster and faster as more and more spells impacted the coat, before the dispersal magic in the ceiling fans wafted the spent energy away.

"Were-fucker..." the closest wizard said, and Dae swung the baton into his mouth. Teeth exploded, lips ripped, the man went to his knees. Dae's saber hand caught the fool's long hair and pulled his head back, he brought the baton down, again, and again, and again. Destroying the man's teeth, lips and looks. The last of the three brothers grabbed Dae's baton hand and tried to pull him off the whimpering figure.

Dae's eyes were cold. He shut down the saber, swung it up, against the wrist of the hand that gripped him, and ignited it. The energy blade instantly punched through the flesh, and in a second, super-heated the bones, turning them incandescent, until they exploded.

Dae paused and stared at the last two trouble makers. "Think about it."

Both men paused, then snarled. The spells came fast, stunners, pain, cold, fire, confusion, curses of all strengths, and Dae flicked them away casually with the baton and saber. In less than a second he crossed to the taller of the two men, and reaching behind his neck with both hands, gripped both ends of his saber, stepped back and pulled down hard.

The tall man flipped over the long bench seat and face planted so violently into the hardwood floor, his ribs shattered and he lost most of his teeth in the impact. Dae turned to confront the last man, but he was turned away, facing the children.

"Gemi-cunt! You did this! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Dae could see the power of the spell streaming from the tip of the wand, Neville was trying to ignite his saber to counter the strike, but he was in the wrong position. He obviously knew his barricade spell wouldn't stop the curse, and he was trying to get his body between Violet's and the Death Eater's wand.

Dae took the one step he needed, and spread his arms wide. His eyes locked on Violet's, and they stared deeply into one another's gaze as the spell struck him.

Ginny and Violet somehow ended up next to each other as the fight progressed. The girls were both frightened and horrified by the brutality. When the last wizard turned towards them, they both assumed he was making a break for the door. Violet's eyes glanced at Neville's left hand and saw him swing the captured saber from under his hoody up into a guard position, his thumb pressing lightly to the power stud.

.o0o.

The casting of an unforgivable curse caught them all off guard, and the wand was pointed directly at Violet's face. She ground her teeth ready for the pain that was to come. Then Dae was there. A man who only three days before had left her to the fate of being ripped open to power a robot, was taking a killing spell to protect her.

Green energy spiked the tall man and he flew forward, landing on his knees right before her and Ginny. "Why?" escaped her even as Ginny blinked at the scowling man as he shook his head, her own question, a whispered, "How?"

Dae coughed once and shook his head again. He looked from one girl to the other and said softly, "It's a kind of magic."

Dae rose stiffly and turned. He strode forward as the confused wizard looked at his wand, back to Dae, his wand, "How... what?"

Dae had dropped his saber and baton, and reached out with his right hand, clasped the wizard's wrist and yanked hard. The man was jerked towards him and then past him. Dae calmly swung left, then back hard to his right, his elbow slamming into the base of the man's skull with a loud mushy pop.

The wizard squawked and started to fall like a puppet with its strings cut, but Dae's left hand grasped a thick bunch of hair and kept the man more or less upright. He was expressionless, and without a wasted movement, chopped his right hand against the man's Adam's apple.

Everyone heard the wet crunch. Blood exploded from the wizards mouth, getting on both his and Dae's face. Dae stepped away from the girls pulling on the man's hair and laying him out flat on his back between the tables and collapsed Death Eaters. With a casual gesture, he used the force to draw a bench to the gurgling wizard's side and sank onto it.

Dae reached into the man's pocket and withdrew a slim cigar and placing it into his mouth held his thumb and forefinger an inch apart and let lightning arc across the gap to ignite the cigar. He took two or three deep draws and cocked his head to the side looking into the man's eyes as he exhaled a thick streamer of smoke.

"I just killed you. Your vocal cords, larynx, windpipe and a bunch of important veins and arteries are broken. It'll take you about, ten minutes to bleed out. You could drown from your own blood, that would take... well about ten minutes too. You could try swallowing enough blood to vomit and drown from that, but again, it'll take about ten minutes to work." Dae took another deep draw on the cigar, and exhaled slowly. "You could say, _'but, Dae, Tom said not to kill us,'_ and you would be right. There is an easy way to avoid your death. Just roll over." Dae took another deep drag on the cigar and leaned back. "The next ten minutes... well, the last ten minutes actually, of your life are going to truly suck." He held the cigar out, and tapped the ash into the gasping man's open mouth, before taking another satisfied puff.

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 3: I've got an angle.


	3. Chapter 3: I've got an angle

**Neville's Guardian - Year 2 by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Neville's Guardian - Year 2 - Chapter 3 - I've got an angle:**

Dae cast a glance around the patrons in the Cauldron. Lots of blank stares, some shocked looks, and more than a few outright hateful glares. He reached down and removed the pouch of cigars from the grunting, groaning idiot at his feet. "You don't mind, do you? It's not like you're going to need these, besides," he tapped both sides of his throat, "I have implants that will filter out the carcinogens, and these are way less dangerous than the _'Death-sticks'_ we get where I'm from." He pocketed the slim cigars, and turning, reached out towards his dropped weapons. The fighting baton flew directly to his waiting hand, but the saber hilt just rocked a little. A flash of concern, then resignation crossed his face, and he reached out a second time. The saber hilt flipped up and into his outstretched hand. Slowly he rose and crossed to Neville and Violet, his hands slipping into his pockets concealing the weapons. He dropped his voice so low, no one else could hear his whispered words. "Neville, when I hug you, swap your saber for mine."

Neville looked startled but it was Violet who replied. "Hug us both at the same time, I'll swap them. No one can see it where I'm standing."

Dae nodded and opened his arms, his long coat flared wide as he swept the kids up in a big hug. "You kids ok? G-G, Sunshine? Little Red?" Hermione cringed even as Ron sighed with embarrassment, Ginny looked confused but nodded. "You've got red on you," she stated simply, pointing at Dae's spattered face.

Dae nodded and grinned, he barely felt Violet swapping the sabers, the girl had fast hands, and steady as well. "Yeah, Gurgles there spit up on me. Luckily, idiot washes off." He turned and pointed with his chin at Mrs. Weasley. "You all go by Sunshine's mom, and have Rika get you some hot chocolate or something. Don't move from her side unless Rika or I tell you to, yeah?"

Neville, Ron and Hermione nodded and taking Ginny's and Violet's hands pulled them away from the mess on the floor. Dae turned and stalked back to the gurgling man. His hands dipped into his pockets and he withdrew the baton and saber loudly slamming them onto the table before making a fast gesture and all six men were lifted into the air to hang suspended by an ankle five feet off the floor.

Dae inhaled deeply and frowned. He moved to each of the moaning suspended men and sniffing a few times, checked their pockets. Every one of them had a similar pouch full of cigars. _'Mostly full, that is.'_ Dae thought to himself. Each pouch had room for at least one more cigar. He rolled the tobacco in between his fingers and allowed his vision to shift, looking at the pouches and cigars through the Force.

"You idiots are so lucky Tom said not to kill you." Dae made a second gesture and the teeth, fingers, and what looked like a hand were wafted into the huge fireplace. With a sad sigh he knelt down and picked up the dropped and dumped basket of bakery goods. As the spilled rolls and buns that were on the floor also flew into the fireplace, Dae searched the basket for any edible survivors. "Oh man, I was counting on a fresh cinnamon roll for breakfast today. Tell me, Gurgles, why do you and the fun-boys all smoke exactly the same cigars? That's really pushing coincidence, you know?" Dae reached over and prodded the moaning man's head. When all he got was a whimpered gurgle, he rose and looked at the destroyed and abandoned wands.

Tom's animated mops, brooms and buckets were clearing up what mess was left from Dae's quick Force cleaning, but he summoned all the wands and parts to his outstretched hands. The buckets were loitering under the dripping men, keeping the mess to a minimum, but the brooms had already claimed the exploded wand, sweeping the shards into an incinerating dust pan. "No, no, no, I need those." Dae muttered softly. He lifted the wands to eye level and frowned. "Why do they all smell like cigars, here, and in Houston, and even in Duluth I would swear..."

"Just who the BLAZES do you think you ARE!?" screamed Mrs Weasley. "You can't just assault men in a public place like that! How dare you order my children around, and why the devil are you touching my basket! Tom ordered those for a Professor at Hogwarts, not some sociopath American with a violence fetish!"

Ron raised a hand and cleared his throat. "Um, mum, he is, the Professor from Hogwarts, and, he's the one that ordered the rolls."

Mrs. Weasley went pale, and shuddered. Her mouth started to work up and down silently even as Dae held up a single finger. "Hold that thought, dear Lady, incoming kill joys."

There was a series of four soft _BAMF'S_ as a team of _Aurors_ apperated into the Cauldron. Overlapping commands of "Freeze", "Wands Down", "Hands Up", and "Don't Move" filled the air.

Dae looked bemused and sank back down to sit on the long bench seat as the three men and one woman of the Auror team moved through the large room, intimidating people into complying. He started a slow loud clap, obviously mocking the team, and drawing their attention. "Tell me," he said softly once every eye in the place was fixed to his grinning face, "do you get a bonus for stunning people for not being able to comply with contradicting commands? Or are you all so eager to be in-charge, no one knows what to do to control a room?" He allowed his mocking grin to blossom into a full bore knowing smile.

Dae leaned back and spread his arms out on the table behind him, looking utterly relaxed. "I mean if it makes you happy, go ahead and try to stun me, could be fun." He jerked his chin at the men suspended in mid-air. "Last bunch that tried didn't do so well. Plus there were six of them, they used killing spells, and I was only playing then." His voice dropped into a deep and menacing growl. The spinning spell effects from the protections woven into his duster looked amazingly like demon wings cut off by the rooms pillars. The circles of green and red spell power melded into a sinister deep purple as the last effects of the fight wore off. That effect, paired with his glowing golden eyes, was rather unsettling to everyone in the Cauldron.

"Besides," he smiled, shifting into his more friendly persona, "You can't arrest me, I've got an angle."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 4: About that hat.


	4. Chapter 4: About that hat

**Neville's Guardian - Year 2 by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Neville's Guardian - Year 2 - Chapter 4 - About that hat:**

Dae smirked and gave the leader of the Auror team a modest nod. He gestured with his chin at the dangling group of men and cocked his head to the side. "I wouldn't worry too much about them. They're not going anywhere fast. Or soon... if at all."

The tall dark skinned man turned to Dae looking totally appalled at the cruelty on display. "These men are injured! Why hasn't a healer been summoned, or anything done to tend to their wounds? By the stars some of them are still bleeding!'

Dae nodded and and rose from his seat. "Yeah, that was kinda the point..."

Kingsley Shacklebolt had had enough. He raised his wand and started to invoke a spell as the tall stranger withdrew a battered deep-grey folding wallet from his inner pocket. When the thin leather hit the table between the two men, it felt as if he had just dropped a 10 ton weight on the room's floor. The whole room, both physically, and magically shuddered.

"Whoops, did I do that?" Dae asked with a mocking grin. He used a single finger and turned the leather wallet so the raised symbol on it was more easily seen - a fine silver inlaid Metatron's Cube bracketed by a wand and dagger of deepest black onyx. The tiny wallet not only looked old, it felt psychically heavy to everybody that could see it.

"So, wanna do that fight thing with me now?"

Kingsley looked shocked, his gaze shifted from the Cube, to each member of his team and back again. Everyone knew a new _'Wulfe Hunter'_ was coming to England, but... a barroom brawler? "Sir, if you could just give me a moment..." he stuttered quietly. "I'm sure we can come to a resolution..."

"No," Dae said simply. "This is how it's going to work. You and the team with you will shut up, do as you're told, and take these idiots to prison. Now."

"Sir, these men are injured, some of them crippled and maimed. They need medical attention. Healer Daffodil Sprout from St. Mungo's..."

"Is already here." A tight matronly voice cut in over his. "Seriously, Dae, why do you barely get home and dump six people into my hospital? I thought you were on vacation? Hello, Neville dear, you're looking wonderful, all that time in the sun and working has been good for you. RIKA! Darling, try to stop this man from filling my ward with... _These,_ kinds of people. Bigoted jerks ruin the ambiance." The rotund woman swept past the Auror team, hugged Dae quickly in passing, squeezed Rika's hand and crouched down to force Neville's mouth open, look at his teeth, sigh softly, and turn to Violet.

"Ohhhh, so beautiful... Dae, you do good work son. Who would have thought an ass like you could have such a daughter. Rika, keep the girl, dump the jerk, and move in with me... KIDDING... bring Dae."

Dae rolled his eyes and moved beside Violet, dropping his hat on her head, and placing his free hand on Healer Sprout's shoulder. "Sorry Doc, these six are going straight to Azkaban, no medical treatments for them." The men that were awake started moaning and calling out to be set down and for medical aid. The Auror team tried lowering them to the floor, but other than making the men scream louder, they didn't move.

Kingsley had had enough. He marched straight to Dae and issued his command. "Set these men down, Now!" He waved at the cloud of cigar smoke Dae let waft into his face.

"No," was Dae's simple reply.

Dae snatched up a carving knife from the discarded plates of food and sliced open the sleeves of the dangling men faster than the eye could follow. The moves were so sudden and unexpected that the blade was back on the platter before Kingsley could react. The torn sleeves joined the other materials in the fireplace as Dae spat the stub of his cigar in as well. He drew a second cigar and used it as a pointer, seeming to mock the wizards with his make-shift wand.

The man Dae had been calling _'Gurgles'_ started making deep guttural moans and spitting up blood wildly. His eyes fluttered, his mouth worked and his tongue was thick in his mouth, but he drew the lead Auror's attention. He whimpered, moaned and helplessly gasped at Kingsley.

"What? I don't... can't you speak man... wait... Mr. Crabbe?! Oh no, how did, you can't... Healer Sprout, quickly, he needs help!" Kingsley turned to look and stopped talking as Dae shook his head.

"Can't understand him? That's ok, I can translate." Dae cleared his throat. He held up a single finger and intoned in a deep resinous voice. "He said, _'Kill me, kill me, I'm a piece of crap, and your hat looks like a giant overly furry vagina is trying to eat your head.'_ " Dae tilted his head to one side and frowned. "You get a lot from a few gurgles when you're speaking High Idiot." He leaned in closer to the angry man and nodded. "Yeah, about that hat... Ever think of getting something less... silly?"

Kingsley glared at Dae, then turned to look at Crabbe more closely. "You broke his neck! You tried to murder this man!" he accused.

Dae was busy lighting his second cigar, enjoying the chaos around him. The other Aurors were interviewing people. Healer Sprout was looking over the kids. Rika was, well she was pissed, but starting to get into the mood of things, and Mrs. Weasley was... bewildered. Dae felt the last of the spell effects fade, and moved to the dangling Crabbe. "Naw, his neck's not broken, well, actually the vertebrae are crushed, but it's just the swelling that is making him paralyzed. It'll fade, see?" Dae ground out the freshly lit cigar on the exposed Death-Born mark on the man's arm. He screamed feebly and thrashed around a little. "See, he's doing the floppy fish thing already. He'll be fine, more or less. Can't undo flarking stupid. That's permanent."

Kingsley shook his head and followed Dae away from the dangling men. "At least let Healer Sprout reattach their fingers and hands, maybe reset their teeth? It would be the humane thing to do."

Dae spun to face the taller dark skinned man, and the experienced wizard fell back in shock and fear. "Don't you DARE, tell me to be humane to those scum! Do you know how they get those marks? These aren't your simpleton Death-Eater wimps. These men, one and all, are murderers!"

Dae slammed his hand down on the leather wallet, the center of his palm squarely on the cube. "Death-Born, creation of the marks, and punishments for their possession," he intoned loudly.

The book expanded instantly, from a thin wallet into a tome 20 inches wide, 24 inches long and over 12 inches deep, the Cube formed into a wire framed woman with gossamer wings, wielding the wand and dagger. _"Death-Born marks can only be created by use of a modified Avada Kedavra spell, that rips the soul of a victim from their body, and grafts it directly to the casting wizard's flesh. This mark increases the caster's powers enormously, and damns the trapped soul for eternity. See the subsection on_ 'Unforgivable Curses'.

 _As of this date, punishment for the creation, or possession of said mark is death. This decision was voted on by the ICW with only England, Iran, and Paraguay abstaining. Said countries agreed to instant life imprisonment, with no possibility of parole, in lieu of death. Transport should be immediate, with no aid, or recourse, rendered to the possessor of said mark. This agreement was voted on unanimously by all members of the ICW, as the sole exception to death."_ The tiny figure turned and addressed Dae directly. _"Will there be anything else Hunter?"_

Dae shook his head, and the figure merged with the book once more, and it shrank down to a simple wallet once more. "So, that was informative. I assume your team is done harassing the patrons here, and are ready to transport these men?"

Kingsley shook his head slowly. "But their hands, their teeth, we can't send them like this. It will only take a few minutes to..." he trailed off as Dae shook his head.

The tall American turned and held up his right hand. _"Rika, shuma detos infa."_ Rika pulled a small orb from her pocket, and swiped it across her thick wristband, with a soft beep. She repeated the action and tossed the silver ball to Dae. He barely caught the ball, and turning flipped it into the fireplace. It exploded on impact and incinerated everything in seconds. Even the heavy black iron grate. Dae turned and with a straight face said simply. "What teeth and limbs?"

Healer Sprout let out a bark of laughter, and turned away from the merry fire. "Well, looks like I'm not needed here. Neville, come see your parents, they've been upset. Rika, bring him... soon. Dae, stop trying to fill my wards with idiots." She took Dae's hand and squeezed it once. "Sooner would be better, yes?"

Dae nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." The older witch turned and left without another word.

Kingsley cleared his throat loudly. "If you would please drop these men, we can transport them... wait, NO!"

At the tall wizard's words Dae grinned and released his hold on the dangling men. They all fell, and the sound of more bones breaking was unmistakable. "Wow, old Crabby-pants there really does have a broken neck now. Better get them out of here to where they belong so the prison guards can work on them, ya know?"

The three other members of the Auror team each grabbed two men and apparated to the Ministry of Magic for rapid transit to Azkaban, but Kingsley stayed put. "I'll need those wands, and your," he looked at the saber hilt, and fighting baton, "weapons."

Dae nodded and picking up the leather wallet slipped it back into his pocket and gestured to the hilt. "Feel free to take it, but I will need the baton. You understand it's just a collapsible police baton?"

Kingsley nodded and picked up the hilt. "Fine, the wands and this will do." He glared at Dae and said softly. "You do understand you've made a terrible mistake today. Ricardo Crabbe, Tobias Goyle, and the Tamish clan won't let this go. Nor will Lucius Malfoy. You just cost him two votes in the Wizengamot, and he does like his revenge."

For the first time, Dae looked at Kingsley, and didn't mock him. "They tried to kill my daughter, check the wands. They used an unforgivable curse. I don't envy you your job, but if I had my way, they would all be dead and this would be over. You think you can learn anything from my saber?" Dae shook his head. "Won't happen. Tom's peace of mind is worth pissing off some wanna be aristocrat, and I'll gladly do the dirty work decent men like you can't. That's why I'm the _Hunter_ , and you're not."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 5: Dinner and a show.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner and a show

**Neville's Guardian - Year 2 by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Neville's Guardian - Year 2 - Chapter 5 - Dinner and a show:**

Dae slipped the baton back into his pocket, and distributed the collected cigar pouches to other pockets as he watched the last Auror depart. When he got to the bar next to Rika and the children, Michelle, Tom's bartender, a lovely 18 year old witch, tossed a wet bar towel into his face. "Criminy, Dae, you've got red on you, and you're making the place look untidy."

Dae wiped his face down and grinned foolishly. "Sorry, happens when my nose gets broken." He shot a look at Rika, but the woman ignored him. Michelle shook her head and pulled Tom to his office behind the bar, and closed the door to give the man some privacy. "I should have told you I planned to go to America," Dae said simply. He tried to look sheepish, but it wasn't working. "Sooooo, um, you've met Violet. She's our..."

"I am so flarking _pissed_ at you, Dae!" Rika cut in over him. She turned and waved at the now clean bar. "What the hell is with that book... thing, and why I can smell Yumiko all over you! Her!? I mean she's Mariko's Granny for the Gods' sake! That girl..." Rika tossed her hands into the air with frustration. "She's almost like a daughter to us!" Rika was pacing and getting worked up all over again, but it was Neville who cooled her down.

"Mum, she saved us." He said softly. "I screwed up. Dad said to stay in the Hummer, but, I had a feeling." He looked at Violet, and lifted the pot with the Orchid in it so Rika could see it. "I took off and Lula followed me. And... I got us caught." His eyes were wet, tears just at the edge of falling. "I failed. I almost got Violet, me, Lula and Dad killed 'cause I didn't listen. Sorry."

Rika stopped her prowling and swept both Violet and Neville into a tight hug. "No, you did what was expected of you. You tried to defend the innocent." She sighed deeply. "I'm proud of you for trying, but next time, listen to your dad. He's an ass, but he's good at the whole, breaking things, and killing people routine." She dropped her voice so low only Neville and Violet could hear her. "You're a Padawan, not a Jedi. Not yet anyways. Dae would have done the same stupid thing." She sighed once more and turned to Dae. "But that doesn't explain why you reek of that woman."

"It's the clothes," Dae muttered softly but quickly. "She made them for me. Well not me, exactly, but for the next _Hunter_. These people, they can't handle their problem wizards, and are afraid to do the dirty work to save themselves. So every few years some poor bugger gets to be their licensed killer. It's me, for now."

"It's more complicated than that," Mrs. Weasley broke in. She had the empty basket over one arm, and was looking ruefully at the filled one as she joined the small cluster of Dae, Rika and the cluster of children. "We don't believe in using magic to kill people. That's why some spells are unforgivable, but... sometimes it must be done. It's changed a lot in the last 60 or so years, and in different countries... the rules about it are..." She sighed deeply, shaking her head. "Hunters are... rare." She turned and stared at Violet, smiling softly. "As rare as a Gemini-Magus. I am so sorry dear, what I said and did, it was uncalled for, and unforgivable."

Dae watched the woman and without thinking, spread the bar towel out and sprinkled salt over it, then dumped it into a bucket of cleaning fluid behind the bar. Destroying the possibility of anyone getting a hold of his blood or DNA for mischief. Scientific or magic. "Well firstly, Mrs. W, pass out the goodies, I'm dying for a decent roll. Also, to make up for your little, _faux pas_ , how about you make us dinner tomorrow night. I'm thinking spaghetti, tons of garlic bread. Oh, and let me dump the Potter kid with you for the rest of what little summer break is left." He grinned and winked at the older woman, trying out his best charming smile on her. It didn't work.

Ron and Ginny went nuts at the idea, their loud enthusiastic begging was comical, and instantly the whole room went from a depressed den of horror to the happy place it was always meant to be. Mrs. Weasley sighed loudly and nodded, muttering softly, " _Manipulative ass_."

Rika swept the woman up in a hug and whispered into her ear. "Yup, isn't he great?" She smiled and the women looked at one another and started laughing.

"Fine, tomorrow night at seven. I take it all of you are coming?"

Dae nodded. "Yup, oh! And Winni, he's a house elf, and part of my family as well."

Mrs. Weasley lifted a single eyebrow with a questioning look. "You actually claim an elf, as family? Interesting." She looked from Rika, to Violet, and back again. "Huh, I suppose things can change for the better, eventually." She shrugged. "Then you, your wife and children are of course welcome..."

"Oh, we're not married," Rika cut in, smiling brightly, and then her grin went mischievous as she dropped her voice. "I used to be Dae's slave." She raised her eyebrows conspiratorially.

Everyone in the Cauldron went silent as all eyes turned to lock onto Dae, and the glares were rather hostile. _"Oh shit,"_ he muttered softly. "I swear _woman_..."

Rika acted as if nothing had happened and prattled on about getting the children set for school, last bit of shopping, getting all new outfits for her _'sweet baby Violet, the love child of her Master and herself'_ and so on. Dae looked aghast at Violet, and saw that the girl was fighting hard to keep back the laughter. She looked like a chipmunk with her cheeks pushed out as she clung to Neville's hands, tears streaming down her face as repressed laughter swelled and swelled inside her.

 _'Oh man, putting those two together is going to make my life hell.'_ He shook his head. "See Neville, this is why you don't get married. Women are just..." he paused, looking from Michelle to Rika, then Mrs. Weasley, and back again. "...going to beat us every flarking time. You can't win, they cheat. And smell good...aaaand, " he made a vague grasping gesture at chest height, fingers spread wide, cupped inwards, then paused. "I'm still talking aren't I?"

"Yes, dear, you are, shut up, while you still can." Mrs. Weasley said tightly, but she was grinning as she said it.

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 6: Take the long way home.


	6. Chapter 6: Take the long way home - Pt 1

**Neville's Guardian - Year 2 by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Neville's Guardian - Year 2 - Chapter 6 - Take the long way home - Part 1:**

Dae sighed in relief. Rika had taken the kids up to the rooms, to have them get cleaned up. Having Neville ready to see his parents wasn't too hard for her, he was anxious to go, but Violet wanted to take a long bath and take a nap. Dae was envious of her. He had to talk to the Ministry people about the tussle. Two Members of the Ministry of Magic, Shacklebolt, some office goofballs, to take notes, and a ton of blah-blah-blah idiocy.

He slipped off the last of his clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the spray wash off the corrupted goo from his back. The killing curse generally couldn't straight out kill him, but it hurt, badly. Having one of his ghosts ripped from his body was traumatic, and always left him feeling like he lost a part of himself. They were always able to slip back in effortlessly, but the spell itself left open weeping wounds. Rotting corrupted flesh that wouldn't heal, and had to be carefully removed from his body. The Kolto tank had done a hell of a job after the fight in Hogwarts, but this time, he had the seeping wounds from Texas, and then the fresh point blank shot in the back from downstairs as well.

Winnie tossed his destroyed shirt, pants and shorts into the fireplace, burning them, destroying genetic or magical evidence. Then the little Elf took a soft brush to his back and legs to scrub out the oozing black wounds. If Rika saw them, she would loose it. His internal Kolto colonies would heal him eventually, but he knew it was time for more Synth-Skin. He sighed as the little Elf patched him up, shaking his head ruefully. He never thought he would have to ask his small friend to doctor him up. This was supposed to be a safe world, primitive, unable to threaten either Rika or himself. Who would have believed that magic was real? Or dangerous.

Oh well. The Synth-Skin itching was starting already, and he had to focus on ignoring it. He let his head rest against the cool stone wall, groaning as the stinging spray washed away the last of the stress. Less than a week left before the school year started, he had to go get the Potter boy, set up a place for Violet...

No.

He raised his head and tilted it to one side. No, dammit. She was his daughter now. She needed some stability, someone to look after her. A true family. She was going to go to Hogwarts, and study under him and Rika. Sybil would teach her, maybe Professor Sprout... He pondered his relations at the school. Charm? Or pressure. He smirked wickedly. Both. They would educate his daughter, like it or not. When he reached out to free her from the restraints, he couldn't get past her Force powers to remove the bonds. She was much stronger than she knew. And her aura, it was so similar to Neville's. She wasn't a squib. No way, not with the swirling power that surrounded her. She was holding back for some reason, both with the Force, and Magic. He was going to unleash her.

Rika was quietly puttering around in the bedroom, it sounded like she was crawling into bed. Must have been a very short, and incredibly bad meeting with Neville's Gran. Dae pulled a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his hips, a second was used to carefully dry his back and arms. As he walked out of the huge shower, drying his face and hair, he paused, utterly confused.

"Rika?" He blinked twice. The connecting room door to Violet's room was ajar, the sweater Little Red gave Violet was on the chair, and the t-shirt Neville had given to her was on the foot of the bed, and she was on all fours, in the middle of it.

"No... what?" His eyes reflexively darted all over Violet's body, the back of her thighs and upper arms. Her face was buried into the pillows as she sobbed softly. Burns. Scars. The thin lines of razor slashes. The jagged ripping lines from broken bottles. They were everywhere. A horrifying near mirror image of his own body.

"Ok, daddy, I'm ready now," she muttered softly.

Dae's anger flashed, nearly exploded, then, he froze. "Violet, get dressed hon. We don't do this." He said softly. He fought his rage. He wanted to find every person Violet had called _"daddy"_ before, and crush them in his bare hands.

Slowly.

"Oh," she whispered, "I thought because of Neville you already had a boy..." Her body shimmered for a second, and suddenly she was a small boy. "Ok, daddy, I'm ready now," she repeated in that same dead tone of voice.

Dae's jaw dropped. The small girl was now a slim boy. The scars were the same, same height and weight, and her earlier androgynous looks were just the slightest bit more masculine. "Violet..." he started.

"No, daddy. I'm Vincent now. Violet's when I'm a girl." She smashed her face deeper into the pillows and sobbed louder, trembling from head to toe in fear and revulsion. The muffled, "'kay, daddy, I'm ready," was nearly drown out by the soft sighing of the overhead ceiling fan.

"Violet," he started.

"Vincent." she countered.

"V, we don't do these things." Dae grabbed the multi-colored sweater and draped it over the child's back, making sure to not touch her skin. "I don't know what came before, but I swear to you, it will not happen again." He stopped speaking and stood still, confused as to what to do. He turned and went behind the dressing screen Rika had gotten Tom to put in so she could tease him when they were alone together. He pulled on a pair of khakis and a well worn blue button down shirt, then stepped out from behind the screen. "Hon, get dressed." He tried to modify his tone to be soothing, but it still came out as more of a command than he had intended. Violet shook and drew the sweater over her back and slipped her arms into it. Dae looked away as she drew on her battered jeans, and sat at the edge of the bed trembling and weeping. Dae moved closer, and sat a short way away from her, making sure to not touch her.

"You're expecting punishment?" he asked softly. She nodded and started shaking harder. "Never again," he stated simply.

Snorting in disbelief, Violet barely looked out the sides of her eyes at him. His eyes were doing that freaky burning thing again. For some reason, it comforted her. She knew on some level that the rage and hate that poured out of him was directed at everyone else. Everyone other than her. She watched carefully at first, then more openly as she saw him fight for control of his anger. It was a battle she had seen many men, and some women, fight and loose. Over and over again. Always the new daddies did it. Her mother when the Meth was gone or used up. The men in the cars at the casino's she was told to be with. Mage, No-maj, they were all the same.

But not Dae. She could see him fighting with the urge to strike out, to hurt, to punish. But not at her.

She suddenly and clearly understood. He was not mad at her, not disappointed with her, not sexually enraged at her. He wanted to kill every man or woman that had touched her. The flash of insight was almost painful. Her head ached as the visions of violence faded. This man was going to murder people. A lot of people.

For touching her.

"We'll talk to Lula, you'll give her the names," Dae said softly, still not looking at her.

"Don't bother, daddy. Mama liked the No-majs with meth. They burn out fast and die quickly. My last daddy and mama are robot brains now." She shrugged. "When they sold me to Mr. Holmes, he thanked them, then gave them to the gold lady immediately." She shrugged again, seeming unconcerned that her mother was dead.

"Yeah, my mother and father did that too," Dae said softly. He turned his face and looked directly at Violet for the first time since she got mostly dressed. He ran a single finger across the bar-code on the side of his face. "Property of the Sith Empire, Dromund Kaas, Complex 124B. General labor and usage." He half laughed, half snorted. "But I showed them... I won my freedom," his strong index finger stroked the long vertical scar bisecting his face, "and I cut this into the brand, just to piss them off." He grinned, his eyes fading to a glowing gold. "It's a crime punishable by death to do this to a Sith brand. I killed over a dozen enforcers for trying to carry that sentence out. Eventually, they learned." He looked Violet in the eyes and nodded. "We're free now. Both of us. No one will ever touch either of us like that again... never."

Violet felt it then, the connection she sometimes felt when she was quiet, thinking. Calm. This wasn't something said to comfort a sobbing child, this was a vow as strong as any magic spell.

"Ok, daddy," she replied softly, nodding with understanding.

"Get dressed V, we need to do some shopping before we pick up the Potter kid tonight." Dae placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed once gently, then went to find some socks.

.o0o.

Dae moved next to Michelle and lightly touched her arm. "Hey, Michelle, were do I get clothes that are fit for both muggle and mage society?" he asked softly.

The slim witch turned and stared at Dae like he had grown a second head. "Seriously Dae? By the Gods look around you. We do wear muggle clothes, generally. It's the robes and some old timers that go for the more... esoteric look." She sighed in frustration and looked past Dae's shoulder at Violet. "Soooo... you lied about her too, huh? Dae, seriously, learn how to BS better. Go out the mage exit, cross the street to the music store you and Neville lurk in, and go down one door to the clothing store. Sheesh, you don't ever pay attention. Rika's right. You would drown in a rain storm." She grinned and slapped his shoulder. "You're going to take as good of care for the girl as Neville?"

Dae nodded.

"Good, she's had it bad. Gemi's are," she paused, looking at the slim girl and shook her head. "It's not pretty."

Dae looked at his daughter. "I can tell. How's Tom?" he asked, changing the subject quickly.

Michelle looked at the closed office door. "He's ok. The fight didn't get him so upset, it was the Ministry jerks trying to badger him afterwords, that really stressed him. Thanks for putting an end to that."

Dae lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "You two are family. No one messes with my family." He said flatly. "Oh, we're going to go get the Potter kid tonight. Can you get a room set up for him? He has an owl with him, so it'll need a window. If all else fails slip a second bed and such into Neville's room. It's only for one night anyways. They're in the same room at school so it won't be odd for them. We'll probably need a late dinner depending on how the trip goes. Will the guys be okay with that?"

Michelle nodded and smiled. "Is he as interesting as people claim? You know, being _'The boy who lived'_ and all," she asked softly and a little breathlessly.

Dae pondered his answer for a few seconds. "He's a good kid. I didn't have him in my classes, but, I like him. I think." He smiled. "Neville thinks the world of him, so that's good enough for me."

"Cool. I'm sure the elves will welcome a chance to feed you guys after hours tonight if needs be. Hope you like pea soup," she chuckled evilly at Dae's panicked look.

"Ummm..." Dae said hesitantly.

Michelle grinned and bumped her shoulder into Dae's. "I'm kidding, Tom or I will make sure you guys are fed tonight, no matter what."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 6: Take the long way home - Part 2.


	7. Chapter 7: Take the long way home - Pt 2

**Neville's Guardian - Year 2 by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Neville's Guardian - Year 2 - Chapter 7 - Take the long way home - Part 2:**

"I'm telling you, that's him," the man whispered vehemently.

"Shut up," the red haired woman replied.

"Valkorion's bones, woman, that butcher is him! Look at this!" As a slim metal tube slips out of his pocket he hits a button and a ghostly blue image of the tall man with long white hair appears, flickers and a soft, "... point Tango. May the Force serve you," is heard. After a flash of static it repeats.

The long slender hand of the woman grips the taller man's wrist, and squeezes, hard. With a hissing intake of breath the man hissed out a quiet, "No... stop..."

"I said, Put. That. Away," she commanded threateningly. The flesh of her hand turns dead gray, the scarlet nails go black, and her sweet voice takes on a chilled dead tone. "If you compromise my mission, I won't let you die for a week. Believe me."

The taller man hissed in pain, and carefully put the com device back into his pocket. "We can take him now, the six of us could..."

"No," was the terse reply. "He just tore apart six men who were too stupid to back off when they had the chance, AFTER he took a killing spell to the back. We are not ready for that kind of fight. Besides the wards in this place are now up, and there are still Aurors lurking around. It won't be Us against one man and a girl, it'll be Us against an alerted Auror team, the bar's wards, the waitress, and any patrons that want in on a fight. No wonder he killed your lover so easily, you're stupid."

"Fine, we'll wait. We can jump him when he returns from his excursion..." the man started.

The tall red head shook her head. "No, we're leaving. Now. We've work to do."

"But they are here, now! We can get the girl, the boy, and the Beast..."

"You just don't listen, do you?" she cut in over him. "The Master wants the specials bought and placed. He wants to know where the Potter child is. He wants us to find the grave of Vold... the Dark Lord. That is it. If you insist, we can go to the hotel, and ask Chicago for further instructions, but we will not act without orders."

As they rose from their seats Michele came over quickly. "I'm sorry, was there anything else you all wanted?" she asked brightly and hopefully.

The tall woman drew her slender silky smooth fingertips down Michelle's cheek and purred softly to her. "No my darling, nothing from the menu, that is." Both women giggled softly and blushed. "I just need to take these boys home and put them away, maybe later?"

Michelle blushed and shook her head, confused by her attraction, and desire to please the tall statuesque American woman. "Umm... I, well you know, um... work and..."

The tall woman chuckled and tapped a slim finger on the tip of Michelle's chin. "Maybe next time, darling, ok?"

Michelle blinked twice and nodded, turning and walking away without another word. She got to the bar and started cleaning cups, a blank stare on her face.

"Let's go," the woman commanded her companions.

.o0o.

"What do you mean, let them go!?" the man screamed at the shimmering mirror.

The harried looking wizard in the mirror shrugged and looked over his shoulder, dropping his voice even lower. "The Master said, if the black woman wasn't with them, let them be. He has no intention of letting the Beast get away with her, and the Vessels again, and simply... he feels you're too incompetent to take the children alive and unharmed," he shrugged dismissively. "I agree, you Zakuul people have failed at every turn. If it wasn't for your clockwork men, we'd have you all as puppets too." He sneered at the tall Knight with open contempt.

"Is that your personal opinion as well?" the Knight asked coldly.

"Obviou...awk..gahh Neeg!" the wet crunching sound of the wizard's throat was the last sound to come from the Chicago side of the mirror for a short time, only followed a few seconds later by slow mocking clapping.

"Oh, that was wonderful, Marshall. Kill the Master's lick spittle to show just how effective we are. Perfect." The voice was cold and gruff.

"Commander, I have found the World Killer. I can avenge myself on him. I can snatch the three children..." the Knight started.

"Silence! You forget yourself, Marshall! I command this troop, not you! I don't care what your personal feelings about..."

"He burned for two years! I felt every second of his agony! The World Killer must pay!" the Knight exploded.

"That was YOUR doing! You reached out to him with the Force! You made him aware of the passage of time, YOU tortured my son for two years! Do not DARE put the blame on the World Killer! He committed an act of war, YOU committed an act of such stupidity, it's only my love for my fallen son that has kept me from killing you." The older Zakuul Knight visibly fought for control of himself. He swallowed hard and shook his head. "Marshall,... Danous. You heard what the Master said."

The Marshall nodded and sighed. "So your ordering me not to attack the Beast."

"No, I said, you heard the Master's command. Tell Rebecca there is a woman coming to America on the Concord tonight, she's to take her place, and return to Chicago. No magic is to be used, people are looking for it. She's to... do her thing..." The old Knight made an extremely repulsed face. "Flarking undead," he muttered.

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 8: Punch and Pie.


	8. Chapter 8: Punch and Pie

**Neville's Guardian - Year 2 by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Neville's Guardian - Year 2 - Chapter 8 - Punch and Pie:**

Molly Weasley shook her head. It was amazing how much her boys could eat. It did her heart good to see them growing. They were smart, active, kind, if a tad mischievous, and protective of their little sister. She couldn't be more proud of them. The only down side was Ron. He had obviously enjoyed his summer, but every day for a few hours he'd stop being his joyful self, and mope around, worried about his best friend Harry Potter. It even spilled onto Fred and George. Luckily Ginny didn't take up the mood swings, but with puberty just around the corner and her infatuation with the young Potter so obvious, that was going to be a whole new level of hell.

She put the last of the dishes into the sink, and started the cleaning spells when there was a strange knock on the front door. A rhythmic _"Shave and a Haircut"_ rap that seemed to amuse muggles endlessly. She blew a tuft of her curly ginger hair up off her brow, turned to look out the open half door, and dropped a just washed dish on the kitchen floor.

"Hi there, I was wondering if we could borrow a cup of sugar?" A strong melodious voice asked her. The grime and blood coated face smirked wickedly, and the long silvery white hair danced around the broad shoulders under the weird almost cowboy style black hat.

She then noticed three oblong silvery metal objects wedged into the hat band and couldn't hold back the question, "are those bullets?"

The tall man made a soft humming noise then nodded a little. "Mmmm, yes, small ones though, so they don't really count." He stopped grinning then and said softly. "We needed somewhere to go. Somewhere safe, and where we hadn't been before. If you choose not to shelter us, there will be no hard feelings, only perfect understanding."

Molly's eyes darted over the small group. Dae had a small elf cradled in his arms, Rika smelled of burnt hair and blood, young Neville Longbottom had an exhausted haunted look on his blood and filth splattered face, the girl, Violet, had pressure bandages on her thigh and upper arm, and what looked like a long rip in the hand knit sweated Ginny had just given to her, and the Potter boy. His face was swollen, splatted with all kinds of blood and filth, was missing an earlobe and had a long gash on the side of his head. "What the devil happened to you all?" she gasped out.

Dae shrugged and grinned a little. "Would you believe machine gun totting zombies?"

.o0o.

 **A Few Hours Earlier**

Dae looked at the long sinuous leg blocking his entry to the van. His eyes flicked to Rika's and he just knew, she wasn't going to let him sit with her, or get into the seat behind her. His eyes flicked to Neville and Violet, they were joyfully shoulder bumping one another and oblivious to the conflict behind them. They were too wrapped up in being kids going on a taxi ride to get a friend together.

"Umm, yeah..." Dae muttered softly as he walked around the taxi van and slipped into the front seat next to their driver.

The driver's voice was low, and barely audible over the cranking engine. ''The missus still angry with ye?"

"Ohh, yeah," Dae muttered softly back.

"Ouch," the older man said with a nod and a wink. "She's a special one though, I wouldn't take too much from her act. She hasn't stopped looking at you yet, and her lips are going to be sore as hell later if she doesn't stop chewing on them. She's sorry, just give her time."

"I know," Dae said softly as they merged into traffic. "She has every right to be pissed at me. It just gets old, you know?"

The old taxi driver shrugged a little. "Well depends, was it you what put the lumps on the kids?"

Dae looked shocked. "Oh, Gods no!" He shook his head in tight little shakes. "I, ... I screwed up. I don't do it a lot, but when I do, it's generally bad. Rika expects better of me. I expect better of me."

The old man lifted a cassette and showed it to Dae, _'Fun road music'_ was printed neatly on the side. "Shall we lighten the mood a little? Nothing takes the angry out of a wife like a little happy music." The man grinned and slipped the tape into the player. "Ya didn't hit the kids, they look fine, and your woman is just, trying to figure out how to forgive you. More or less."

The soft hiss of the tape caused Dae to close his eyes and prepare for the music. He lived for the music of this planet, there was nothing like it on the over 320 planets he had spent time on. The soft hiss of electrical noise on magnetic tape, and the just a touch tinny sound of speakers that don't use bone induction to make you hear music. It was transcendent and sublime to him.

He shivered, overjoyed by the first song, the soft hum of a synthesizer, the thrum of the first piano sting, the harmonica... he smiled and sang along...

 _So you think you're a Romeo_

 _Playing a part in a picture-show_

 _Take the long way home_

 _Take the long way home_

Immediately Violet, Neville and the the driver joined in. They all song gleefully, loudly, and not all exactly in tune to the happy music. Neville watched as Violet pulled out a pair of drum sticks and started tapping along the seat back in time to the varied songs. He started going along with the fun and began to strum an air guitar with her as they heard a muggle song he knew.

"Where did you get the sticks?" he asked the angel beside him.

"Daddy bought them for me when we got your strings and picks and stuff at the music store. OH! I almost forgot, we got you some tuning forks to help you tune your Strat!" She passed over the small plastic bag she had been clutching to her all afternoon and Neville grinned madly.

"Wicked! I could never hear the music clearly, but I could feel the vibrations were off when I played." He fingered the small metal forks and grinned at his protector/father.

Rika couldn't help herself. The madness of the music, the singing, Neville's joyful expression, and Dae. Beaming at children. Not calculating, not sizing up the area for a fight. Just, being a father. Her eyes teared up and as she slid her hood off, she barely felt the spell that disguised her dissipate. Her eyes met the cabby's and he winked at her. It took her a few seconds to realize he was seeing her as a Cathar, and not a busty American model. As shock spread across her face, he winked at her a second time and mouthed silently to her in the mirror, _"Of course I knew, but they love you, so, who cares?"_

* * *

The song mentioned in this chapter is the 1979 Supertramp song "Take the long way home."

I make no claim of ownership or relationship to the band or their music.

I make no profit from the song or band.

You know where to find it. :)

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 9: Knock knock.


	9. Chapter 9: Knock Knock

**Neville's Guardian - Year 2 by Sharpe34**

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please feel free to give me some feedback on this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Neville's Guardian - Year 2 - Chapter 9 - Knock Knock:**

Dae stared at the seemingly endless matched houses. He shot a look at the driver and sighed loudly. _This was insane, how were they going to find the correct house in this maze of..._

"Right, here we go. Number 4, Privet Drive," said Mr. Kae.

Dae stared at him open mouthed. "You gotta be kidding me. This is it? All these flarking streets and houses look the same!"

"Naaaww, sir, you just need to know where things are and you can find anything," the older taxi driver said cheerfully. "Though I must admit, the Jag is a touch surprising. Not exactly in keeping for this neighborhood." He shrugged a little then qualified his comment. "Not that I'm judging or anything. Not all Jag owners are pricks." He dropped his voice even lower, to a point Dae almost couldn't hear him over the ambient sounds of the taxi. "Gotta be one decent bloke in the mix... somewhere."

Dae let his eyes dance over the parked cars and shook his head. "Naw, tubbo drives the Vauxhall, the Jag belongs to someone else. Block it in, stay in the van." His head turned and he locked eyes with Rika. "We're on. No more crap."

Rika tensed up and slipped her hand into her tiny purse. Dae could tell she was sorting her gear, grenades, blasters, maybe a shield generator. There was no way of knowing for sure, but her pouting petulance was completely gone and her fierce aggressive nature was on display. "Yes, Master. Over-watch, or defend?"

Dae shook his head as the taxi blocked the whole drive, parking obnoxiously, but making it look totally accidental. "I don't feel a trap, but..." his eyes cut to the kids.

"With my life, Master," was all Rika said softly.

Dae slid out of the front passenger seat as the front door burst open to an angry, quarreling, quartet of people. A semi-hysterical woman came first, screaming about sky rats and coated in some kind of pudding and feathers, then an angry older gentleman waving his hands at Dursley and shaking his balding head emphatically. Petunia was next clucking, and trying to wipe the better dressed woman off with a lace napkin, and then Dursley himself, red faced, sputtering and trying to hold the older man still as he failed to get him to stop walking.

"Mehh," Dae said simply and gave Rika the all clear sign while moving to intercept the people. _"Oh goody, fatso's going to be in such a cooperative mood. Flark my life."_

Dae blocked the Jag's driver's door by leaning against it and pasting an infuriatingly smug smile on his face. "Hi there!" he said loudly.

"You're on my car!" the distressed man yelled at him.

Dae turned his head and looked down at his backside, indeed his ass was against the Jag's door. "You are correct, sir! Have a cigar!" Dae held out one of his pilfered cigars and the man's stupefied expression spread to everyone else. Dae's eyes shifted to the Dursleys and his expression hardened just a tad. "You know me. Go inside, now. I'll deal with this."

"DEAL WITH THIS!? Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Both the man and his wife exploded at Dae. They didn't even notice as the Dursleys scrambled to reenter the house. "Mmmm, death generally, but I'm taking a break for now." Dae took a breath and waved his hand in front of the sputtering pair. _"You want to be quiet and say nothing."_ Dae intoned softly but firmly. _"You want to tell me in simple terms what happened."_

The business man said softly, "I'm Mr. Mason, we came for dinner, and to consider a contract for my company with Dursley. His special needs nephew dropped a pudding on my wife, then a giant owl flew in and threw a letter at us. We're leaving and I'm going to make sure Dursley and his company go bankrupt." Both he and his wife started nodding in time together.

"Wow," Dae muttered, "that's kinda a douche move." He waved his hand again and concentrated on the man, focusing his will and the Force on his mind. _"The boy obviously tripped accidentally on a carpet runner. You forgive him. You want to try the dinner again on Friday night."_ Dae made another pass and pushed himself this time. _"You want to give Dursley and his company a fair unbiased shot at the contract, because they agreed to all cleaning costs for you and your car. You can go home now, drive safe."_

Dae moved off the car and waved the taxi forward, as it pulled into the driveway, the Masons drove sedately out and left, smiling like they were half drunk. "Well, that's a wasted good deed, love," Rika whispered into his ear, and she nipped it playfully before heading to the door.

Dae smiled and sighed contentedly. "Well, at least she's not still pissed at me," he whispered to himself.

"Still am."

Mr. Kae had the back of the van open and was laying down papers and laughing softly. "You know, if I could do that hypno-hand wave thing, I might still be married." He grinned impishly and chuckled happily.

"If I tried that on Rika, she'd make me eat my own spleen," Dae replied.

The older man nodded. "No doubt. Want me to help you get the bags?"

Dae shook his head. "Naw, Neville and Violet will do it, besides, it might get,... complicated in there, and you don't need our drama."

The old man nodded and set the last of the papers aside. "Yeah, your kinda folk often do get complicated. I'll sort my tapes and find us something fun to listen to for the ride home." Dae nodded and joined his family at the Dursley's front porch.

.o0o.

Dae gripped the doorknob and felt the resistance. It was locked. A small bit of pressure and he could feel the resistance of the deadbolts and chains securing the door. "Seriously?" he muttered softly. He cut his eyes to Rika and lifted an eyebrow in a question. The slim short woman grinned and took hold of the knob, she twisted and pushed, opening the door effortlessly, shattering the bolts and chains. Then she pranced into the entry.

"Ding dong, Satan calling!" she sang out gleefully. As Neville and Violet giggled, Dae rolled his eyes and shook his head. She caught Dae's hand pressed his fingertips to her cheek and kissed his palm. "I always wanted to say that."

Dae snorted, "Bullcrap, love, we've only been here a year."

Rika waved the comment away happily. "Details, details."

Dae swept up a letter from the floor. The embossed parchment was typical of official Mage Ministry letters. He read it carefully, and groaned. "Flarking bureaucrats." He shook his head and re-read the letter. With a sigh he snatched a pen from the Dursley's mantle and scribbled a fast reply on the note.

 _I, Darth Amadai, have taken control of this situation. I shall handle this investigation. Sod Off._

 _Darth Amadai,_

 _Wulfe Hunter._

Dae gave the large barn owl the letter, and with a clatter of wings the bird flew out of the house and streaked away to the heart of London. "Well, that's going to go over well. Now for some fun."

They all heard the yelling from upstairs and couldn't help but stare at the mess of the trashed living room. There was lavender colored pudding with owl feathers and droppings everywhere.

"Wow, we are NOT going to help clean that up," Rika stated flatly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Dae groaned and nodded. "That is such an unappetizing color for food." He stalked to the set dinner table and picked up a large serving spoon. With casual disregard he smacked it against the glistening roast. It thunked loudly, twice. "Wow, lucky they didn't try to serve this. A case of food poisoning wouldn't help his reputation. What's with these... green... things?" He used his spoon to flip up a row of melted looking green spears.

"I think that's asparagus, dad," Nevile said softly, a clearly shocked look on his face.

"No, it's not," Dae said, clearly horrified.

Neville, Rika and Violet all nodded. "Supposed to be."

"Yeesh!" Dae complained flipping the large spoon onto the kitchen floor. He started to turn away from the table but paused. "Hello, sweetness..." he muttered softly. Gingerly he picked up a small fork and sampled a small roasted potato. "Well hello, nurse!" He quickly wolfed three more down, barely taking time to chew as Rika rolled her eyes.

"Love, Harry? Remember? We're working, not doing dinner."

Dae looked up, his chewing not completed as he mumbled around a stuffed mouth. "Buhh der guuhd."

He swallowed and picking up a glass of water rinsed his mouth. " FFFFiiinnneeee... Least we know they aren't totally useless."

Dae rolled his eyes and looked up towards the ceiling. Yelling as he pulled out a chair with one hand, and flipped the used fork into the kitchen to join the discarded serving spoon on the floor. "DURSLEY! Knock knock! Get down here, all three of you. Now." The snap of command was unmistakable. Dae looked at the seat and seeing it was untouched by pudding sank onto it. "Love, take the kids, get the Potter boy packed, and out to the taxi. I'll deal with the family."

"No corpses, love," Rika sang softly to him as she passed by, mincing around the pudding, and bird poo all over the floor.

"Spoilsport," he muttered in reply.

.o0o.

As Rika and the children loaded the taxi with Harry's gear, the Dursleys tried one time to interfere, but Dae's snapped command of "SIT!" made it clear he was having none of it. "Well, now that the kids are out of the house, I'll take a minute to give you the good news, and the bad. Firstly, The GOOD! I saved you from an attempted murder charge. That pot roast was evil. You can hold your thank yous till the end. Secondly, the Masons will come back on Friday for a second try at dinner. I'll have my friend Winnifred come cook for you. Be nice to him, or I'll come back. You can easily tell who he is, because he's the small house elf in a grey jumper, and will actually be nice to you. Thirdly, you'll make the roasted potatoes. Seriously, you've got a decent skill there, Begonia."

"My name is Petunia..." she cut in.

"Shut it, Begonia. I don't care," Dae countered brutally, his eyes flaring red. "Fourth point: Harry will be staying with my baker's family until the start of term. If you like, you can see him off at the train station. Oh wait, you didn't last year so not a big problem."

Dae leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his chin resting on his thumbs as his steepled index fingers tapped his upper lip. He lifted his head, and pointed his clasped hands like a gun at them. "We told you, _'no more crap.'_ What I heard today, and what this letter tells me, is that you're keeping his mail from him, subjecting him to mental abuse, and tormenting his owl for shits and giggles."

Both older Dursleys shook their heads frantically. "We never touched his mail!" they both proclaimed loudly.

Dae waved them off with a dismissive gesture. "You're not listening to me. I Know my son sent that boy two letters every week, inviting him to the grove and the Cauldron. I won't tolerate this. Rika warned you. Harry needs a blood relative and a threshold for his mother's protection spell to work."

"Dumbledore said that..." Vernon cut in.

Dae drew the heavy .41 Magnum from his pocket, the black gun looking huge even in his hand. His thumb pulled the hammer back and they all saw the silvery rounds in the chambers rotate as the cylinder advanced. "Interrupt me again, and this interrupts you. Nod if you understand," Dae said coldly.

"Is that real?" Dudley asked softly as Vernon and Petunia nodded wildly, shaking and clinging to one another.

"Well, yes actually. It's a Smith and Wesson Model 57 loaded for dark wizard hunting. Blessed and Cursed ammo, some really nasty stuff all things considered. Good question, Duddles, I am impressed. Alright, Vernon, what were you saying?"

Vernon swallowed twice and muttered softly, but as he spoke he gained more and more foolish confidence. "You can't do anything to us. Dumbledore said we had to care for the boy. His family. We're protected by his word. You're nothing more than some psychopath American teacher from that freak show they call a school, and have to take his orders! You can't hurt or scare us!"

Dae was slowly shaking his head and smiling wickedly. "Wrong. Not on all counts but enough. I am an American, and I work for the school, correct. Your bloodline is required for the magic spell, but not you. Think about it, I'll give you a moment."

Dae's grin was wicked, and shifted into nasty as he let the words sink in. He nodded and cleared his throat. "Exactly, I can kill you, Vernon, and your wife, smash your bodies into small orbs, and cripple your son and use him as the bloodline. And if you push me, I will." Dae gestured at the pot roast and closed his empty hand into a fist. The eight pound roast exploded what little liquid was left in it and fell to the table, a small marble of fused carbon. "I can do the same to human bodies, just as easily. And, to make sure you get the point, I'll make you watch as I cut off Duddle's arms and legs, then snap his spine, and lobotomize him before I kill you." Dae rose as the three shocked faces tracked his movements to the cupboard under the stairs. He holstered his pistol and drew his captured saber. With three fast slashes he cut the top of the door frame from the side of the stairwell with the golden bladed light saber.

"This is all the threshold I need. The boy lived in here for most of his life. It counts. Your doing, not mine. Understand me, I will do this if you push me." Dae shifted his gaze from face to face, and saw the understanding dawn on them all. "That's right, I am your worst nightmare. I am a paid assassin. I am Sith. I am involved in your lives. Deal with it. I am going to install that threshold in my cottage up north, in a room with a life support system in it. Don't make me take Harry and Duddles off your hands. Are we clear?"

Three heads nodded and Dae shut down the humming energy weapon, pocketing it. "Any questions? I thought not. Get a good carpet cleaner in here, that dinner is too soon to mess around. Don't even think of hassling Winnie, if you do..." he left the threat hang, and swept out the door.

.o0o.

Dae slipped out of the house and sniffed the air. There was a storm coming, and he welcomed it. He heard the door open behind him and turned to see Dudley come out.

"Sir, would you, really? Do that? To me?" He almost whimpered.

Dae looked back at the house, no sign of the boy's parents. They may have spoiled the little pig rotten, but they had no taste for more of Dae. "Yes," he said simply.

"For Harry?"

"No, because I do these things." Dae placed his hand on the shivering child's shoulder and forced him to look up. "I'm giving you, and your parents a chance. To grow, to be better people. To be decent. It's up to you to do it."

Dudley nodded. "Ok, I'll try," he sniffled.

Dae cocked his head to the side and looked at the boy. So much potential, so wasted, so early in his life. It was a disgusting shame.

"Do, or do not. There is no try..."

* * *

Coming soon, Chapter 10: The voice of the Authorities.


End file.
